Tears of the Heart
by RainbowFez
Summary: When Chase sees Bree kissing his crush he cant handles it. He runs to the lab in tears. It just so happened his android crush returns the feelings but can the be together, especially if his romance with Bree is all part of his father's plan?


I hope you all enjoy this oneshot. If you like it please review. I'm always happy to get you're opinions. also If you have any story requests PM me or comment. I dont do straight romances though so I'll right for more than just lab rats so if it's from another show I'll write it if i watch it.

* * *

All chase could feel was the cracking of his heart, the red hot desperation that flowed through his veins. He couldn't look but he couldn't turn away. Everything was falling, falling into a black nothingness that held his lost love. As the two separated, their lips finally parting he turned and ran. They didn't see him. They didn't hear his sobs. Or at least he didn't think they did. Chase crashed into the lab, tears streaking down his face.

Bree! She kissed him! She kissed the only boy he'd ever loved! Chase didn't feel anything anymore. All he felt was cold. It was like his insides had frozen over. He knew this wasn't possible but it's what it felt like. He knew your heart didn't truly break. He'd always thought it a stupid saying but now he felt it. Now he knew it was true, the heart felt a pain beyond that his brain could comprehend. It was worse than any injury he'd gotten from a mission, any hateful words from his brother, any attack from the bullies. No this was worse. This was everything and nothing all at the same time.

Chase stepped into his tube. He couldn't right now, he just couldn't. He couldn't be here, feel, breath, live. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to go to sleep. It was only years of practice that allowed him to fall asleep with the crushing pain in his chest.

Upstairs two teens sat on the couch in the dark watching the movie flicker across the screen. Bree curled herself against her Marcus who wrapped an arm around her. She laughed and cried with the movie but all Marcus saw were colors. He was distracted by the sound of crying deep underground. He recognized those tears from every time the boys at school attacked Chase.

Even in his sleep Chase wept. Marcus didn't know what to think about that. Truly Chase was amazing. He was smart and creative, loving and kind. But his father had ordered a relationship with Bree. It was safe because there were no feelings here. She was nothing to him. His father hadn't even considered the boy who caused his artificial heart to quicken, the boy who made his palms sweat and brain stop.

Chase was someone. He was the only one who would be able to give an interesting conversation but that wasn't safe relationship. Bree was safe because she was a tool, a pawn but Chase…. Chase had weaseled his way into Marcus's heart. That would only cause problems for them, for their plans. Marcus was brought back to the thoughts he'd been having recently. Was this plan his too? Did he want this? Adam Bree and Chase were friends. They may be pawns but they showed him kindness when no one else did. They were good people. Would he really turn on them?

Marcus pushed the thought away just as he'd done so many times in the past. This was for his dad. Plus soon they'd be his real brothers and sisters. He pushed at the understanding that they wouldn't be themselves. They would be under his father's controlee.

"Marcus?" Bree asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Marcus asked, smiling at the girl.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, looking worried. "You're not laughing."

"I'm just tired" Marcus sighed. The tears in the lab stopped. Chase was awake.

"Do you want to do something else?" She asked. Marcus smiled and shook his head.

"You keep watching. I'll just splash some water on my face and come back." He told her. Bree untangled herself from the other boy and waved to him as he walked from the room. He didn't wave back. Marcus when to the bathroom and shut the door. This needed to end. He can't feel this way. It wasn't right. He needed to stick to the plan, do as he'd been trained to do.

Marcus, lay his hands on either side of the sink looking at himself in the mirror. He'd been built to be attractive, to capture Bree's heart. But was Bree's heart the one he wanted. How would his father react if he discovered his feelings? Marcus shook his head. He closed his eyes and took three long breaths, trying to calm the beating in his chest.

He didn't think it would hurt this much, to kiss Bree in front of Chase. He wouldn't even had done it of he knew he'd been there. But this was so bad because now he knew, knew that his feelings were returned. The boy he loved loved him back and he'd just stomped on his heart. Marcus splached water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair. It was time to go back to the movie, ignore the sound of the boy he loved.

Marcus jumped when the bathroom door opened. The android sup around causing Chase to let out a squeak.

"Oh I'm sorry" Chase mumbled. I didn't know you were in…" Marcus stopped listening. Chase was pale, even more so than normal and his eyes were red and swollen. His lips were marked with bite marks and his hair was a mess. "So I'll just…" Chase's words were cut off by a pair of lips pressing agaist his own.

It was like everything around them disappeared. Marcus didn't know how it was for Chase but there were fireworks, sparks that traveled from his lips to his heart, making it hurt in a completely different way, a good way. When he backed away Chase had a shocked look in his eyes which were wide and round.

"You kissed me" Chase gasped.

"Yes I did" Marcus replied just as surprised. All thoughts of the girl in the other room had disappeared. The only one he belonged to was Chase.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
